bluefire spark
by shigehiro
Summary: Kisah tentang dua bocah yang tak bisa duduk tenang — Childhood Friend!AU
1. murid baru

**disc:**kurobas © fujimaki tadatoshi  
**warning:**AU; Child!AoKaga

* * *

.

Ruang kelas terasa ramai oleh perbincangan pagi itu. Seperti biasa, anak-anak perempuan mengumpul melingkar membentuk kelompok dengan susunan yang itu-itu lagi, berbisik-bisik sebentar kemudian terkikik. Sedangkan yang laki-laki lebih berisik, tertawa kencang-kencang karena berhasil menjahili si pemalu yang suka duduk di pojokan, atau membuat pesawat-pesawatan yang diambil dari bagian tengah buku tulis yang makin hari makin menipis, dan bahkan satu-dua berkejar-kejaran membuat barisan bangku yang susah-susah disusun sedemikian rupa menjadi berantakan.

Daiki berhasil datang ke sekolah tepat lima belas menit sebelum bel tanda masuk berdering. Ia memasuki kelas dan meletakkan tasnya di bangku pojok belakang yang terdekat dengan jendela, seperti biasanya, agar sewaktu-waktu ia bisa curi-curi pandang dengan leluasa kalau sedang bosan tatkala guru sedang menjelaskan.

Pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah pelajaran matematika, dan untungnya Daiki sudah mengerjakan separuh dari pekerjaan rumahnya (karena biasanya ia lebih sering lupa mengerjakan, pura-pura bilang sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya kepada ibunya padahal ada komik yang diselipkan di buku pelajarannya). Daiki melirik ke kanan kiri, mencari orang yang bersedia meminjamkan buku tulisnya dan menemukan Kuroko Tetsuya tengah menopangkan dagunya di meja; menikmati pemandangan bunga sakura yang berguguran di halaman sekolah.

"Tetsu, pinjam bukunya dong," mintanya pada Tetsuya seenaknya, tanpa menggunakan kata tolong. "Cuma tiga nomor doang kok."

"Eh, bukannya Daiki-kun biasanya belum mengerjakan semuanya?" Tetsuya menjawab dengan jujur, sambil menyelusupkan tangannya ke dalam ranselnya untuk mengambil buku.

Yang ditanya hanya bisa nyengir, langsung merebutnya dengan sigap dari tangan pemiliknya sedangkan pemiliknya sendiri belum mempersilakan. Dalam sekejap, jari-jari Daiki langsung menuju halaman yang paling terakhir ditulisi dan menyalinnya secara sempurna (masa bodoh dengan masalah benar atau tidaknya, yang penting diisi dulu) di buku miliknya.

Selesai menulis deretan angka-angka yang bahkan ia belum tentu mengerti, Daiki langsung mengembalikan buku tersebut pada Tetsuya.

"Makasih, Tetsu."

"Sama-sama." Balas Tetsuya. Mata birunya terpaku kepada wajah Daiki, takjub oleh kecepatannya yang sangat dalam menyalin tulisannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Daiki akhirnya menyadari bahwa Tetsuya sedang memandangnya dengan sorot matanya yang sangat mengganggu. Akhirnya, Daiki segera mencoba mencari topik lain, agar temannya yang berambut biru muda itu mengurangi hawa yang membuatnya bergidik.

"Tetsu, sudah tahu kabar baru?" ujarnya ketika mengingat sesuatu yang menarik, setidaknya bisa membuat perasaan diawasinya berkurang. "Katanya, hari ini kelas kita bakal kedatangan murid baru loh."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja," Daiki merespons dengan semangat. "Kita lihat saja nanti."

"Aneh ya," Gumaman terdengar pelan dari mulut Tetsuya. Tetsuya ingat bahwa minggu ini masih permulaan April, tapi bukan hari pertama masuk sekolah. "Kenapa baru masuk sekarang, bukan ketika hari Senin kemarin?"

"Entah, tapi setidaknya dia cuma tertinggal beberapa hari, kok." Daiki mengiyakan, mencoba meyakinkan Tetsuya bahwa tak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan dari murid tersebut.

Kemudian, terbesit suatu ide di pikirannya yang tampaknya asyik untuk dilakukan karena sepertinya hal ini cocok dengan Tetsuya. "Coba tebak Tetsu, kira-kira dia laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Kalau kutebak sih… hmmm…" Wajah Daiki mencoba menampilkan ekspresi berpikir di wajahnya. "Laki-laki!"

Namun Tetsuya adalah pengamat yang baik. Tanpa memcingkan matanya, ia menemukan bahwa mimik muka Daiki lebih terlihat seperti dibuat-buat dan dipaksakan. "Eh… Daiki-kun?"

"Eh? Apa?" Daiki tiba-tiba tertegun, menyadari tatapan Tetsuya sekarang dipenuhi dengan pertanyaan penuh selidik.

Dari sana, Tetsuya bisa langsung menyimpulkan bahwa ada yang salah dengan Daiki, padahal ia tidak bermaksud untuk mengejutkannya. "Daiki-kun sepertinya semangat sekali membicarakan murid baru itu, kali ini."

"Eh?" Tangan Daiki spontan menyentuh atas kepalanya, menggaruk-garuk rambut biru gelapnya yang tak gatal. _Ah!_ Ucapan Tetsuya kali ini tepat sasaran. _Memangnya ketahuan, ya? _

"Tidak kok, kata siapa?"

"Tertebak dari suara Daiki-kun, muka Daiki-kun juga memerah karena panik saat kubilang Daiki-kun semangat." Tetsuya menjawab sejujurnya, nadanya begitu mantap. "Tebakanku benar, kan?"

"Jangan sok tahu, Tetsu!" Daiki mengelak. Apa daya, maksud mulut berbohong menutup-nutupi, tapi gelagatnya sama sekali terlihat tak mendukung. Untung kulitnya tidak seterang milik Tetsuya, jadi pipi Daiki tidak menampakkan isyarat itu begitu jelas.

Dan karena itu, Tetsuya makin yakin bahwa kesimpulannya dugaan benar. "Daiki-kun jangan bohong."

"Diam, Tetsu."

Dan Tetsuya berhenti menyelidiki Daiki. Sepertinya Daiki tak perlu ditanyai lebih jauh dan ia tidak mau untuk berdebat karena pasti akan terus mengelak, pasti ada sesuatu di balik itu. (Mana mau Daiki yang dari tadi seperti itu tiba-tiba membocorkannya?)

Diam-diam, Daiki menghela napas lega yang diusahakan sepelan mungkin, agar tidak terdengar oleh Tetsuya. Kenapa Tetsuya bisa tahu Daiki tengah (seperti) menyembunyikan sesuatu?

Daiki memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya. Di dalam pikirannya, Daiki mencatat pelajaran penting pagi ini. _Lain kali, saat kau ingin bikin kejutan, usahakan buat suaramu biasa saja._

* * *

.

Bel masuk berdering dan semua bergegas ke tempat mereka masing-masing. Guru matematika masuk; murid-murid memberi hormat, dan tak lama kemudian, masuklah kepala sekolah bersama seorang anak lelaki sepantaran mereka. Semua mata tertuju kepadanya. Anak itu punya penampilan yang mencolok: tinggi di atas rata-rata mereka, rambutnya merah, dan alis bercabang yang unik.

_Oh, jadi ini murid barunya? _Tetsuya memperhatikan Daiki. Dan benar saja, raut muka Daiki tampak tak sabaran. Tingkah lakunya mencurigakan, sedari tadi kakinya tak berhenti dihentak-hentakan pelan, atau tidak tangannya tak kunjung diam dari mengetuk-ngetukan meja.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Pak Kepala Sekolah pada penjuru kelas. "Hari ini, kelas ini datang kedatangan murid baru. Orang tuanya sekarang pindah bekerja ke Amerika, dan dia dititipkan kepada paman bibinya. Dan mulai dari hari ini, dia akan menjadi bagian kelas ini."

Mulai terdengar suara bisik-membisik dari para murid. _Wah, Amerika, kenapa orang tuanya tidak membawanya ikut saja? Wasweswos blablablabla. _Murid baru itu mengerinyitkan matanya, merasa tidak nyaman dengan keriuhan itu.

"Nah, semuanya," Pak Kepala Sekolah mendehem, mencoba meredam rasa penasaran para murid yang mulai muncul. "Ada yang tahu siapa namanya?"

Mendadak kelas sepi.

Memang siapa yang tahu nama anak ini?

"Saya tahu, sensei!"

Suara itu datang dari pojok sana, dari Daiki yang sedang mengacungkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi, terdengar nada semangat dari teriakannya.

Anak-anak terheran-heran mendengarnya, termasuk anak baru itu sendiri. Sementara itu Daiki menahan-nahan seringai yang muncul di belakang sana.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Amm…." Daiki mencoba mengingat-ingat nama anak itu seakan dia pernah mengenal sebelumnya,

"Namanya…."

"Kagami Taiga!"

Mata merah dari anak itu langsung membulat, berbinar; dan dia tak dapat menahan senyumnya. Ia tak menyangka ternyata ada orang yang mengenalnya.

"Nah, benar! Namanya Kagami Taiga-kun. Aomine-kun sudah pernah kenal sebelumnya?" Pak Kepala Sekolah bertanya kembali, tanpa ingin tahu benar kenapa Daiki hanya menjawabnya dengan cengiran yang terus melebar. Kemudian, guru matematika yang sedari tadi memegang kapur menuliskan namanya di papan tulis. "Sambut dia di kelas ini baik-baik, ya."

Seluruh kelas memberikan tepuk tangan kepada anak itu.

"Kagami-kun, sekarang kamu bisa duduk di samping Aomine-kun," Pak Kepala Sekolah menunjuk bangku kosong yang ada di samping Daiki.

Kagami berjalan menuju bangku tersebut, melemparkan senyum kepada Daiki yang tadi telah menebak namanya. Daiki membalasnya dengan seringai nakalnya, lalu memamerkan senyum penuh kemenangannya karena berhasil membuat teman-temannya terkejut.

Sekarang Tetsuya paham kenapa tadi pagi Daiki begitu bersemangat membincangkan murid baru itu.

* * *

.

Bel istirahat berdering. Pelajaran berakhir, dan jam di dinding menunjukkan waktu istirahat.

Seluruh kelas berhamburan keluar, tapi tak sedikit anak-anak ingin berkenalan lebih jauh dengan murid baru tersebut, apalagi setelah mendengar tentang Amerika yang disebut-sebut tadi. Tapi Daiki menghampiri anak baru lebih dahulu dibanding yang lain, menarik tempat duduknya lebih dekat ke meja Kagami kemudian mengajaknya berkenalan.

"Halo, Kagami Taiga-kun." sapanya sambil tak bisa menahan senyuman yang serupa sejak tadi. "Namaku Aomine Daiki, salam kenal."

Anak berambut merah itu rupanya sama penasarannya dengan orang yang tadi menebak namanya. Mulutnya tersenyum lebar, membalas salam perkenalan itu, "Eh, Aomine…kun?" Kagami kebingungan menentukan akhiran yang tepat. "Kok kamu tahu namaku? Apakah kita pernah berkenalan sebelumnya?"

"Hehehe, panggil saja aku Daiki." tangannya menggaruk rambut biru gelapnya yang tidak gatal itu sambil cengegesan, "Aku sebenarnya juga nggak kenal kamu kok, cuma tahu namamu doang kok."

"Eh? Tahu dari mana?" Kagami menatapnya ingin tahu.

"Sebenarnya aku…" Daiki meletakkan tangannya di telinga bocah rambut merah itu, kemudian mendekatkan mulutnya dan merendahkan suaranya agar tak dicuri dengar oleh yang lain. "Tadi aku tak sengaja mendengar perbincangan tentangmu ketika lewat ruang guru."

"Lalu?"

"Dan mereka bilang ada murid baru bernama Kagami Taiga yang akan masuk ke kelasku. Jadi… kebetulan aku masih mengingat namamu biar sekelas terkejut karena mengenalmu, hehehehe."

"Ah? Hahahaha—" Demi mendengar tawa Daiki yang sangat khas, Kagami ikut terkekeh mendengarnya. Rasa penasarannya terbayar sudah. "Eh, ngomong-ngomong, panggil aku Taiga saja. Ne, Daiki, nanti siang tolong temani aku mengelilingi sekolah ya!"

"Oke!" Daiki langsung sepakat. Semoga saja Taiga bisa menjadi teman yang menarik. "Nanti kita makan siang bareng, ya!"

Kagami—eh – Taiga mengangguk senang. Ia tak menyangka hari pertama di sekolah barunya menyenangkan seperti ini. Sekarang waktunya berkenalan dengan teman-teman yang lain!

* * *

**catatan**

jadi ceritanya story ini mau dipenuhin sama kumpulan oneshot (atau ficlet?) Child!AoKaga; dan kemungkinan setiap cerita bisa dibaca lepas. dan chapter ini semacam introduction dulu heheheh

happy birthday **Kagami Taiga!**


	2. daiki dan pr-nya

**warning: un-edited.**

* * *

.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir dari minggu pertama kepindahan Taiga masuk sekolah barunya.

Taiga tak perlu lagi berangkat dengan diantar bibinya. Ia sudah hapal benar belokan mana yang harus diambil untuk menuju sekolah, bahkan ia sudah tahu manakah permulaan gang yang menjadi jalan pintas yang membuatnya lebih cepat sampai (Taiga tidak bilang ke bibinya; kemarin ia iseng membuntuti seorang kakak kelas yang sepertinya satu sekolah dengannya, dan untungnya benar saja ia sampai), tapi tak diambilnya, khawatir tersesat, sedangkan ia sendiri baru sekali mencobanya.

Bersamaan dengan sinar matahari yang makin hari makin terasa hangat, Taiga berangkat menuju sekolah dengan penuh semangat. Dipegangnya erat panggulan tas barunya (bisa juga dibilang sebagai sebagai hadiah perpisahan dari orang tuanya yang pergi ke Amerika); derap kakinya menginjak kelopak bunga-bunga sakura yang mekar hanya sekali dalam setahun itu.

* * *

.

Di tengah jalan, ia bertemu juga dengan beberapa teman yang ia ketahui sebagai teman sekelasnya. Bahkan satu dua menyapanya. Taiga ingin balas menyapa mereka, atau sekalian saja ikutan berangkat bersama, tapi apa boleh buat, Taiga cuma berhasil ingat beberapa nama temannya di kelas. Mungkin, ia harus membuat lagi sesuatu seperti target "memiliki 50 teman" yang pernah dibuatkan oleh orang tuanya ketika masih kelas satu dulu.

Padahal ia berharap; setidaknya ia akan bertemu dengan Tetsuya. Tetsuya rambutnya biru muda, badannya terhitung kecil dibandingkan dengan anak-anak laki lainnya. Atau bolelah dengan Ryouta yang selalu tebar senyum lebar itu. Yang lain juga tak apa selama ia masih kenal. Tapi jangan Seijuurou. Taiga tahu bahwa ia adalah ketua kelas yang bisa diandalkan, wajahnya sepintas terlihat ramah dan hangat; tapi entah kenapa Taiga merasa segan untuk mendekatinya.

Lalu selanjutnya, Taiga mencoba mencari-cari seseorang berambut biru gelap yang sepantaran dengannya di antara banyaknya orang yang berjalan di trotoar; Aomine Daiki. Daiki yang pertama kali menjadi temannya di kelas. Sejauh ini, Daiki lah yang paling seru untuk diajak mengobrol maupun bermain bersama. Tapi sepertinya, dia sudah sampai duluan, karena biasanya seperti itu. Taiga membayangkan; Daiki datang ke kelas, belum mengerjakan tugas sama sekali, dan akan mencari seseorang yang sudah menyelesaikannya untuk disalin.

Namun tak lama kemudian, tak terasa ia sudah sampai di depan sekolah. Sebuah senyuman kecil muncul di wajahnya.

* * *

.

Taiga langsung menuju kelasnya sesudah mengganti sepatunya. Dan ternyata apa yang dipikirkan olehnya tadi benar saja, ia menemukan Daiki ada di bangku pojok belakang, terlihat kebingungan. Dan dalam hitungan sekejap, Daiki yang melihat Taiga di depan pintu; raut mukanya langsung berubah menjadi sedikit lebih cerah.

"Oi, Taiga, sini! Bantu aku!"

Ia sengaja melambatkan langkahnya menuju bangkunya yang terletak di samping kepunyaan Daiki. _Benar kan_. Taiga nyengir saja melihat Daiki yang sudah tidak sabaran lagi.

"Jangan sengaja dilambat-lambatin gitu dong!" Ada nada sedikit kesal yang terdengar dari mulutnya itu.

Taiga terkekeh, mempercepat langkahnya dan menghampiri Daiki. Rupanya Daiki belum menyelesaikan tugas karangannya. Padahal seingatnya tema yang ditentukan gurunya cukup mudah, tentang binatang yang ada di rumah.

"Memangnya tak ada satu binatang pun di rumahmu?"

Daiki menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Nggak, Taiga. Aku tidak punya peliharaan sama sekali. Dulu punya sih, ikan yang dapat dari _matsuri,_ tapi sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi."

"Gapapa, Daiki." Taiga berusaha menjelaskan tugas yang diminta guru mereka kemarin. "Bukannya bu guru juga bilang; boleh juga binatang yang sering kaulihat di rumah?"

"Masa aku cuma cerita tentang kucing yang sering numpang tidur di halaman belakang?" Daiki menolak usulan itu. "Nggak seru, kecuali kucingnya memang bagus, aku mau tulis!"

"Memang kucingnya seperti apa?"

"Ya... begitu. Kucingnya putih, seperti di rumah-rumah kebanyakan. Kamu tahu kan? Makanya aku malas tulis!"

"Kok gitu sih? Tulis saja seadanya dulu!"

"Suka-suka aku dong!" Daiki ngeyel. "Eh, Taiga, lihat tugas yang punyamu dong!"

"Enak aja."

"Pelit."

"Memang."

"Amit-amit."

"Karena kamu bilang aku pelit, ya sudah aku jadi pelit saja, ke kamu saja tapinya." Taiga menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek lawan bicaranya.

"Iya deh, iya deh," Daiki yang biasanya suka mendesak kini sedang dalam keadaan terdesak, mengalah. "Nah, sekarang, Kagami Taiga-kun yang baik hati dan suka menolong teman, maukah kau meminjamkan pada saya buku tugasmu itu?"

Taiga nyengir sekali lagi. Asyik sekali mengerjai Daiki. "Buat apa Aomine Daiki-kun? Mau kau salin punyaku, hah?"

"Mungkin."

"Ngaco." Taiga menjawabnya segera. "Mana boleh? Kalau karangan kita sama, pasti _sensei_ akan segera tahu. Dan aku nggak mau kena hukuman atau tugas, Daiki."

"Eh? Benar juga ya katamu?"

"Ampun deh, Daiki. Emang semalam kamu ngapain, nggak ngerjain tugas begitu? Sampai kamu lupa hal sepele kayak gitu?"

"Aku ketiduran, hehehe." Alasan Daiki, seperti biasa, ketika meminta pinjaman tugas dari orang lain.

Kemudian, Taiga mengalihkan pandangannya, menujukannya kepada jam dinding yang ada di depan kelas. Beberapa belas menit lagi, bel masuk akan berdering.

"Ayo tulis segera, Daiki. Sebentar lagi kita masuk."

"Katamu, mana yang lebih baik: kucing atau ikan yang sudah mati itu?"

"Nggak tahu lah, terserah kamu."

"Yaudah deh, aku tulis tentang kucing saja deh."

Akhirnya, setelah Daiki masih sempat-sempatnya pilih-pilih di waktu yang mendesak, dia mengambil alat tulisnya, mulai menuliskan judul di buku tulis yang benar-benar masih bersih dari tinta.

"Eh, Taiga," Daiki bertanya lagi. "Kamu tahu nggak, nama kucing yang sering Satsuki sebut? Apa namanya?"

"He?" Taiga mengerinytikan dahinya. "Nggak tahu. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Itu loh… yang depannya pakai huruf 'p'… apa sih?"

"Kucing panu, kali?" Jawab Taiga asal-asalan.

"Bukan."

"Kucing panci?"

"Nah mirip itu, sedikit lagi."

"Kucing pancing?"

"Nah! Itu dia! Kucing persia!" Nggak nyambung memang; tapi Daiki setengah berteriak kegirangan, langsung melanjutkan karangannya dengan terburu-buru.

"Oh, kucing persia, toh." Taiga mengangguk-angguk, ia rasanya pernah mendengar nama tersebut di siaran televisi. Seingatnya, kucing itu memang kucing peliharaan yang bagus. "Daiki, memang kucing di rumahmu itu kucing persia?"

"Bukan, kucing liar biasa kok."

"Terus kamu nanya gitu buat apaan?"

"Lihat saja nanti," Daiki makin cepat dalam menulis karangannya, ada senyuman nakal yang pernah keluar di wajahnya.

* * *

.

Ternyata, _sensei_ menyuruh semua murid di kelas untuk maju satu per satu secara acak, dan menceritakan apa yang mereka tulis.

Taiga bercerita tentang ikan yang pernah dipelihara di akuarium yang ada di rumahnya yang dulu. Meskipun sedikit grogi karena dilihat oleh semua temannya di kelas, ia berhasil menyelesaikannya dan merasa bangga karena semuanya memberikan tepuk tangan yang begitu meriah.

Begitu pula juga dengan yang lain. Ryouta bercerita tentang anjing kesayangannya (Taiga sedikit bergidik mendengarnya); Tetsuya dengan lancarnya menyampaikan kisah tentang tikus yang sering sekali mondar-mandir di rumahnya, namun akhirnya tertangkap juga (dan kebanyakan anak-anak heran; kok bisa-bisanya Tetsu menceritakan hewan menjijikan itu dengan muka sedatar itu?). Dan semuanya menjadi begitu berbeda ketika Seijuurou maju. Suasana kelas mendadak hening. Sang ketua kelas itu bercerita tentang burung peliharaan ayahnya yang katanya bisa menirukan ucapan orang; juga bagaimana orang-orang yang datang ke rumahnya selalu takjub melihat kemampuan burungnya itu. Dan akhirnya, Seijuurou menjadi orang yang mendapatkan tepuk tangan paling ramai.

"Nah, selanjutnya. Aomine Daiki." _Sensei_menyebutkan giliran bocah berambut biru gelap tersebut.

"Taiga, kau diam saja ya ketika aku bercerita?"Pintanya pada Taiga. Taiga hanya mengangguk pelan, matanya mengikuti gerakan Daiki maju yang dengan seringai khasnya itu. Apa yang disembunyikan Daiki tentang kucing persia.

Daiki menarik napas perlahan, melepaskannya, lalu mulai berbicara "Jadi, di sini, aku akan menceritakan tentang kucing persia yang…"

_Ah, mau pamer toh ceritanya, tapi bohong. Dasar._

Daiki mulai bercerita. Tentang kucing yang (katanya) sering ia elus bulunya yang lembut, dan gambaran lainnya yang didengarkan dengan penuh minat oleh temannya yang lain. _Selamat Daiki, kau berhasil menipu satu kelas lagi._

Tahu-tahu, Taiga yang ogah-ogahan mendengarnya, tertegun dengan suara satu kelas yang bertepuk tangan. Daiki kembali ke mejanya, menepuk pundaknya sambil memberikan tatapan yang menyiratkan pesan seperti: _aku berhasil kan?_

"Terserah apa katamu, lah."

Begitu tepuk tangan mereda, dari deretan bangku depan, ada yang berseru dan mengacungkan tangan.

"_Sensei_!"

Ekspresi Daiki yang tadi begitu terlihat gembira, sekarang mendadak lenyap menjadi pias.

"Ya, Momoi Satsuki? Ada apa?"

Yang namanya disebut mengalihkan kepalanya ke belakang, menunjukkan jari telunjuknya kepada Daiki.

"Dai-chan bohong! Dia tidak punya kucing persia!"

"Eh, begitukah, Aomine-kun?"

Kelas mulai kembali ramai, terutama oleh suara anak-anak perempuan. Satsuki tersenyum puas, diikuti suara _huuu_ yang mulai memenuhi kelas. Taiga terbahak-bahak kencang, menertawakan Daiki yang kelayapan sendiri.

* * *

**terimakasih untuk seluruh pembaca!**


End file.
